


disconnected

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Taichi was the one to meet Zack at the airport this time.





	disconnected

Taichi was the one to meet Zack at the airport this time. It was nice to have someone waiting for him, even if this wasn't exactly who Zack had been hoping for. 

 --- 

“You told me Zack was coming in tomorrow,” said Desperado. 

“Did I? Oh, sorry. Must not have been thinking,” said Taichi. “Or Zack told me the wrong day, dunno.” He yawned. 

It was nice knowing Taichi wasn’t any less callous where Zack was involved. Desperado tried to limit the annoyance in his tone. “Right.” 

“What’s it matter? He’s here now,” said Kanemaru. “Let’s get to the bar already.”

**Author's Note:**

> an outtake from pygmalion


End file.
